Clandestine
by Armageddon Angel
Summary: If there was one thing that Erza didn't like about her relationship with Jellal, it was the fact that it had to be a secret. Rated T for implied sex


**Hello. I'd like to tell a story.  
**

**This fic came about because I had an idea but no internet while on vacation. It rained where we were so I had nothing to do. So I wrote this. I hope you like this. And for those who might ask, this is connected to my Fairy Tail project.  
**

**Well, enjoy.**

* * *

**Clandestine**

Moonlight bled through the room as Erza opened her eyes. Sitting upright on the bed, she scanned the room quickly, trying to identify any threats. Seeing none, the Knight allowed herself to relax.

The red-haired woman looked to the right of the bed and saw something that made her smile. It was a thatch of blue hair, neatly spiked even after their nocturnal activities. Attached to that blue hair was a head with the face of an aristocrat, complete with a red marking around his right eye. That face was completely at peace. It always made Erza happy to watch Jellal sleep.

Jellal, while he was awake, was always looking over his shoulders. He was wanted by many people: the government, the magic council, dark guilds that Crime Sorciere destroyed, and even independent parties like Kayuga and Milliana. He could never really relax, even in sleep. Normally, he, Urtear and Meredy would sleep in caves or in abandoned houses, surrounded by many protection runes that prevented intruders or at least alerted them to unknown presences and still he couldn't relax. But with Erza, Jellal could truly relax and ignore, at least for a little while, the forces that wanted his head.

Erza stretched her limbs languidly. In her half asleep state, she realized that she was naked under the covers. However, she was too relaxed and satisfied to care. She looked back at the sleeping face of Jellal and smiled as she remembered just how their relationship started.

Three years ago, right after the Grand Magic Games, Erza and Jellal became closer. Despite the danger in being involved with a criminal, despite Jellal's reluctance due to his past, Erza pushed beyond that. And Jellal finally allowed himself to want her.

Since then, the two of them have been meeting in secret for the past three years. In the beginning, Erza saw Jellal once a month. It was hard to find the time between the missions that she undertook and the fact that Jellal was still being chased by the government. During those time, they would talk about what was happening in their lives and to pass on information on certain threats to the other party. It was nice but it did prevent them from getting closer.

Once a month became twice a month. During those times, they would find a safe house or a very out-of-the-way inn and spent the night there. They would cook for one another and enjoy each other's company away from prying eyes and the world of magic at large. Neither of them really need any words. The comfortable silence was enough for them.

And during this silence, Erza and Jellal's relationship blossomed. It started innocently enough. A hug that lasted just a bit too long, a kiss that was just a bit too deep. But all too quickly, it became more. Soon, it became needy and heavy. And that was fine with them.

Twice a month became a couple of times a month. Erza started taking more solo missions. At first, her team of Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy felt like she was slipping away from them. However, the Knight explained to her team that her taking solo missions were the perfect cover for meeting Jellal. They understood her situation and never questioned it.

Erza and Jellal's relationship deepened further afterwards. Soon just kissing wasn't enough. Erza and Jellal started removing the other's clothes. Hands and lips were applied to the uncovered skin. In the safety of their room, they were free to express themselves in the most loving of ways. It was awkward at first. It was clumsy the next couple of times. But afterwards, it was simply divine.

Two years after the Grand Magic Games, they started spending entire weeks together. Erza would take solo missions to some of the surrounding island where government officials were scarce, if nonexistent. And sometimes, Jellal would come to Fairy Tail in his Mystogan disguise but this was a very rare occurrence. They met more often because the Magic Council wasn't looking for him as hard as they used to. He was still a wanted criminal but they had more important issues to deal with than one criminal who wasn't committing any crime. But that didn't mean the two of them stopped being cautious.

By this time, everyone in Fairy Tail learned of Erza's relationship with Jellal. Out of respect for her, no one breathed a word of it. Erza was a big girl and she had every right to pursue her own love and happiness. And when the Magic Council sniffed around the guild, each one of them covered for their guildmate. That was the level of respect they had for Erza Scarlet.

And now, three years afterwards, Erza and Jellal finally made love. It was their first time doing so and it was amazing. (Contrary to popular belief, Erza did absolutely nothing with Ichiya. That man disturbed the hell out of her.) What made it more amazing is that her first time was with someone she loved and trusted. The boy that she had a crush on, the boy that saved her in the Tower of Heaven was now the man she loved more than anyone.

Erza was happy to be with Jellal. Jellal was happy to be with Erza. They were happy with each other. When Erza was with Jellal, she didn't have to be the invincible, stoic Titania. When Jellal was with Erza, he didn't have to be the repentant, wanted criminal. In the safety of this room, she could just be Erza and he could just be Jellal.

However, if Erza was absolutely honest with herself, there was one part of their relationship that she didn't like. It was the fact that their relationship had to be a secret.

Erza is a very blunt woman. She would say whatever was on her mind whether it was an appropriate time or not. But her relationship wasn't one of them. And it bothered her. Love shouldn't be a secret. It should be celebrated. Erza should be allowed to go to the mountaintop and shout that she loved Jellal at the top of her lungs. But she couldn't.

On days when she hasn't seen Jellal for a long time, Erza would spend some time in Fairy Tail and observe some of the other relationships there. Gray finally noticed and answered Juvia's feelings during the Grand Magic Games. And now, they have been together for more than three years. The start of Natsu and Lucy's relationship was very unorthodox but now they've been together for two and a half years. Gajeel had forgiven himself of his prior sins and accepted Levy's love. They've been a couple for a little more than two years. Even Elfman and Evergreen were dating for a year and a half.

While she was happy for each and every one of her guildmates, Erza couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. It wasn't that she wanted any of them as a lover. No! What made her envious was the fact that they could go out anywhere without any consequences. Erza and Jellal couldn't go to a restaurant and enjoy the food and ambiance. They couldn't go the park and walk out in the open. They couldn't go to the beach and bask in the sun. They couldn't do any of that. She couldn't even see Jellal whenever she wanted. They had to jump through so many hoops to be with each other.

In the beginning, this wasn't that big of a concern for Erza. Seeing Jellal under any circumstance was a godsend. It was enough at that time. But she was getting older. And in getting older, the red-haired woman started to consider the future. She thought about marriage and children. It was then that she realized just how unfair their relationship was. Because Jellal was still on the run, he would never get to settle down. And that meant the couldn't do many of the things other couples do. They couldn't live together. They couldn't get married. They couldn't even have a child together...

Well, that last part wasn't exactly true. Erza could bear Jellal's child. However, the fact that he was still a wanted criminal meant that Erza would have to raise the child on her own. And that wouldn't be fair, to either Erza, Jellal or this child.

The only way for Jellal to be free of his burden was to get rid of the forces that were hunting him. That would mean destroying the Magic Council, the Royal Forces, and even Kayuga and Milliana. However, it was impossible to that. First, she didn't have the strength to take on the Magic Council or the Royal Forces by herself. It would take many mages to stand a chance against these institutions. And while her guild would aid her without question, she didn't have the right to involve them in her affairs. Plus Kayuga and Millliana had every right to want revenge against Jellal after what he did to them. So she couldn't stop them from seeking vengeance.

Erza also understood that even though Jellal was deceived and used as a pawn, she knew that _he_ was the one who committed those crimes. She knew that _he_ was the one who had to live with that over his head for the rest of his life. And thought Erza could help Jellal with his burden, she could never remove it.

* * *

Erza got up out of the bed. It would do her no good to think on such depressing thoughts. She looked on the floor and found her nightgown, which was thrown off of her during their lovemaking. She put it on and walked towards the makeshift kitchen to get herself a glass of milk. It was her ritual for when she wanted to go back to bed.

As she was pouring herself a glass, Jellal stirred from the bed. He noticed that Erza wasn't there and woke up almost immediately. Stretching his limbs, he got out of the bed. The blue-haired man found his boxers, which were tossed without care during their nocturnal activities, and put them on. He made his way towards the makeshift kitchen and saw Erza drinking a glass of milk. He slipped behind her and wrapped his arms around his supple waist.

Erza, feeling Jellal behind her, sunk into his embrace. "Jellal." She whispered against the familiar body heat.

Jellal put his lips in the space between Erza's neck and shoulder. Instead of kissing her there, he dragged his lips between that space. In the three years that they've been together, he knew that it was one of Erza's weak spot. It gave him a sense of pride that he was the only one who knew of all her weak spots.

"More." Erza whispered.

"What's wrong, Erza?" Jellal asked, taking in Erza's scent. She smelled of aloe and the scent of their lovemaking. It was so erotic.

"Just thinking." She responded.

Jellal stopped his ministration and placed his head on her shoulder. "What about?"

"Many things." Erza told him.

Jellal knew that if Erza was avoiding talking about the subject, he knew that it had something to do with their relationship. "Does it have anything to do with our relationship?" He asked.

Erza closed her eyes. "Yeah." She answered. "I was just thinking about unfair our relationship is."

"How is it unfair?" He asked. Jellal already knew but he wanted Erza to give it words.

"Well, in the three years we've been together, we've never been on an actual date." She told him. "You know, you and me at a fancy restaurant, eating like a normal couple."

"The both of can cook just as well as any chef." Jellal reminded her.

"I know." Erza whispered, sinking further into Jellal. "It's just we never do any of the things other couples can do. And I have to admit that this is a bit disconcerting."

Erza and Jellal made a rule whenever they were together. The rule was that they had to be honest with each other, even if what they had to say could hurt the other person. That was the only way a relationship like theirs was going to work.

"I know, Erza. I don't like it either." Jellal admitted. "I don't like it that we have to hide our love from everyone. It isn't fair."

"I just wish that they would just stop hunting you down." Erza sighed. "I mean, you are doing their dirty work for them, destroying dark guilds from attacking Fiore."

"It's part of my penance, Erza." Jellal told her. "I have to be the bad guy until my sins are forgiven."

"I still don't have to like it." Erza muttered.

Jellal said nothing. Instead, he buried his nose in her beautiful red hair.

Erza reached back and caressed his arms, feeling the smooth and strong skin on her fingers.

"I just thought of something." Jellal said. "Let's run away together, you and me."

Erza smirked. "And where would we go?" She asked.

"To one of the islands, someplace where the Magic Council's arm doesn't reach." He answered.

"And what will we do there?" Erza questioned.

"Well, we could open a pub or a sandwich shop." Jellal told her.

Erza chuckled. "A sandwich shop?"

"You asked me what we would do." Jellal murmured. "I don't see you coming up with ideas."

Erza turned around to face her beloved. She placed her hands on his face and caressed his cheek.

"Here's an idea. You can join Fairy Tail." She told him. "I mean, everyone there already knows about you. And people know about Mystogan. So you can completely assume his identity. And if the Magic Council comes around, we can hide you from there."

"But the Magic Council already knows about the Mystogan identity." Jellal said, reveling in her touch.

"Well, then we can give you a new disguise." Erza tried again. "I mean, you know about transformation magic. You can take on a new face and we could give you a new identity. Then we could be together in the light instead of meeting in secret."

"Yeah that could actually work." Jellal smirked. "I could be Dirk Diggler."

"Eww. What an ugly name." Erza chuckled. "We'll need to work on that."

They both had a good laugh at that. However, the two of them knew the sad truth. Erza would never abandon Fairy Tail and her friends just to satisfy her selfish desires. And Jellal would never put Fairy Tail at risk by joining their guild just to be with Erza.

These moments together were all they had. And that had to be enough for now.

"Come back to bed, Erza." Jellal whispered.

Erza responded by lifting her left leg and rubbed it against Jellal's. He got the hint and lifted her leg. She did the same with her other leg and used them to wrap them around his waist. Jellal led Erza back to the bedroom.

He gently placed her on the bed and crawled on it to meet her. Jellal kissed Erza passionately, deeply, purposely.

"I love you, Erza." He told her.

"I love you, Jellal." She whispered back.

The two of them cuddled next to each other in the bed and closed their eyes. Tomorrow, they would make love and have breakfast because afterwards, they would have to leave. They could tarry here no longer than that. It would be a long time before they could meet again so they have to make the most of it.

It may not be the best situation but the alternative was much worse. And so they would take what they could get and not be greedy by asking for more. Because in the end, even though their love was a clandestine one, it was still love.

* * *

_Word Count: 2644_

**Chapter done. This was just something that came to me during a slow day at work. And now, I've finally put it to words.**

**So, like it? Hate it? Have no opinion whatsoever? Leave me a review. I'd love to hear from you.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**A. Angel**


End file.
